MWMTOP Inkblood CRACK STYLE
by LadyLabyrinth21
Summary: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!

**A/N:** I COULDN'T RESIST AFTER READING THE COMMENT I AM SORRY PEOPLES

**Disclaimer:** This belongs to Inkblood. Terra Nova belongs to FOX. GRRR. Birthday present anyone?

* * *

><p>The Commander and his Lieutenant walk out towards me along with Mark Reynolds and Jim Shannon.<p>

"Put your weapon-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I squealed. "OMIGOSH YOU"RE REAL! You're all real!"

I ran over and tackle hugged Reynolds "Oh, thank God, the perfect guy DOES exist!"

I spotted Wash and started sobbeing. "And you're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"What the-" was all she could get out befoe i tackle hugged her, too.

"Where's Zoe?" I asked Jim, "I have to meet Zoe!"

* * *

><p>Review to get them to continue! :D<p> 


	2. This had to be said sorry y'all

**A/N:** Hey terranueva? FUCK OFF. If you hate it so much then don't even bother reviewing. I didn't ask for someone to tell me they hate it, I asked for people to review saying they LIKED it so the person who did this snippet based off my story would CONTINUE. No author wants to see THIS in their email inbox:

terranueva  
>121/12 . chapter 1

lame! this is story is lame! boring, stupid please delete!

Don't like it? DEAL WITH IT. I'm NEVER EVER EVER going to delete it. SO THERE!

So sorry to people who thought this was an actual update. Just thought I'd make a chappie to say this. :|


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!

**A/N:** Updated finally because Inkblood has posted another lovely continuation of this little monster! Feel free to post your own continuation! Your review may decide the fate of this hilarious OC! :D

**Disclaimer:** This (once again) belongs to Inkblood. Terra Nova belongs to FOX. -frowny face- Anyone wanna give me a present?

* * *

><p>All of Terra Nova was a bit...confused...by my arrival. Which I couldn't blame them for; I ran through town (sadly, terra Nova's finest were all either too shocked or too slow to stop me) hugging, condemning, attacking, and "kidnapping" people.<p>

Boylen's bar was first. I stood up on the counter. "Listen!" I shouted to the entire room. Everyone stared as if wondering which mental condition I was suffering from. "This bar can be so much more! A cultural epicenter! Somebody around her has to be able to sing—start a band! They can perform! You!" I pointed to Josh. "You play guitar—round up some other semi talented people and you're golden!"

I jumped down and ran out straight to the Shannon house. Well, not straight to the Shannon house. I got lost seventeen times and broke into fifteen houses(one was Sky's house, and I kissed Max before I left) before I found the house. Only Maddy and Zoe were home, but that was fine.

"Maddy!" I ran over and hugged her. "Maddymaddymaddymaddymaddy! You are my rolemodel! I want to be at least a quarter as smart as you are! And I want a boyfriend like yours, but that's besides the point—ZOE!" I spotted the little girl as she came out of her room. I ran over and pulled her into a hug to. "Zoe, you are even cuter in life! If I ever have a daughter I want her to be just like you."

Maddy was still sitting at the kitchen table, staring with her mouth wide open. "Imma borrow your sister for a little while, ok? Say hi to Mark for me!"

Next was the science lab. Malcolm was working on something that looked even more boring than him. Outside, I heard a soldier on their radio. "Yeah, female, late teens, dark brown skin, shoulder length corkscrew curls. If you see her, and you probably will, the nut, bring her to the command centre."

"You wanna help me interrogate Malcolm?" I asked Zoe. The cutie nodded. I walked in and Malcom looked at me confused. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my lab?"

"Listen, I only have so much time until they find me, and I need you to answer some questions."

"O…k…"

"First; do silk works exist in this time period?"

"No."

"Dang. How about chickens?"

"No."

"Do you have any evil plans to steal Elizabeth from her husband?"

"What?" he glanced at Zoe. "I-"

"Do you cry yourself to sleep every night because she chose Jim, not you?"

"I-"

"Are you mad because Jim is a thousand times more attractive than you?"

"A thousand?"

"Not really," I shrugged. I looked a Zoe. "Your turn hon!"

"Can I have a dinosaur?" she asked.

"No."

"I'll tell my mommy you hate my daddy."

"You wou—"

"There she is!"

I turned to see at least half a dozen soldiers fill the room. "Put the hostage down!"

"It's been fun, hon," I said to Zoë, giving her one last hug before putting her down.

* * *

><p>Review peoples! And don't forget to I-N-J-O-Y! (Inside joke, y'all wouldn't get it)<p> 


	4. Sorry bout this guys! It had to be done

**A/N: **Okay REALLY? I had to have THIS in my alert inbox mcbobber?

Fanficpolice  
>126/12 . chapter 3

Ugh! What a load of rancid dog sh*****

First of all I TOTALLY agree with Inkblood on this whole thing. SO glad they reviewed with an NICE comment!

1) You can't count, honey. Please go back to elementry school; there are 4 letters in that word, not *mutters to self while counting* 7. Unless you mean another 7 letter word that starts with sh and is not publically acceptable to continue past that point...

2) It's ok if you don't like it, it's just for fun, a random little spinoff of washisaboss's work. You don't have to react of violently. Here; I offer you some quality fic:

.net/s/7745324/1/TNSN_The_Terra_Nova_Social_Network

TNSN: The Terra nova Social Network.

Hiliarious and(guess what?) not written by me, in case it's me people have an issue with.

That's all I have to say; I don't want people hurting washisaboss's feelings because she was cool enough to post my silly comment.

Peace, Love, And Tolerence(probably spelled THAT wrong),

Inkblood

Thanks Inky for standing up for me! Really not necessary but still the thought is nice!

Also, fanficpolice you really ought to go and get a life and quit hating on people's stories. They want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM DICKWAD. Not some idiot calling their story a piece of sh***** which FRANKLY probably isn't even a real curse word. :P So, as my very lovely OC Mel from my OTHER story would say...

FUCK OFF DOUCHEWAD! NO ONE NEEDS YOU AND YOUR ASSBUTTY ASSBUTT OVER HERE SO CAN IT!

That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!

**A/N:** Another update! Sorry for the A/N chappies but I just can't resist getting back at those douchey anons. Read and review please! Unless you're going to make like fanficpolice and terranueva. Then just GET THE FUCK OUT!

**Disclaimer:** This (once again) belongs to Inkblood. Terra Nova belongs to FOX. -frowny face- Anyone wanna give me a present?

* * *

><p>So, sitting in Taylor's office in front of his awesome dino head table wasn't exactly how I always dreamed it would be. The half a dozen that arrested me (did you know that handcuffs HURT? Don't ever get on the wrong side of the law, people.) stood in the room along with Jim, Wash, and Taylor. I only recognized Reilly, Dunham, and Reynolds from the soldier group, but that was fun.<p>

"Who are you?" Taylor asked.

I smiled. "Can't tell you that; I have trust issues. But you can call me…Inky."

"Inky?"

"Inky. It fits, don't you think?" I shook my black corkscrew hair.

"Well, then, Inky, what are you doing in Terra Nova?" Taylor sat on the desk.

"That's what I was wondering!" I said. "One moment, I am happily sitting in my home, reading fan fiction for this show, and suddenly—"

"Wait, 'this show'?" Jim asked.

"Where I'm from, 2012 btdubbs, this is a TV show, which leads me to believe this is an alternate reality, which is somehow connected to my reality. I was reading fanfiction about a girl coming here from my time…dang, I hope I didn't just fall asleep." I looked over at Reynolds. "Hey. Kiss me—then I'll know if I'm asleep or not."

"What? No!" He actually stepped back as if I was a disease. I shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"You're not dreaming," Taylor assured me. I rolled my eyes. "That's what all dreams say."

"Let's just assume you're not, then," Wash said, "Why the heck should we believe you?"

"Because I've seen all 13 episodes at least 4 times each. I know that, though neither of you will ever admit it, you and Taylor over there love each other. And Taylor, I need you to explain the beef between you and Lucas because frankly, the death of his mother seems to be just a scapegoat. Does it have _anything_ to do with Somalia? Jim, I know you have a diary, that you would joyfully beat 'Malcomus' to death if he wasn't Elizabeth's friend, and that two years ago, when the population police came to your door and trashed your home, you jumped the officer because you were afraid they might hurt Zoe." I smirked at their shocked faces. "Anyone else need proof?"

"Yes," Reynolds stepped forward, a little sore over the request I made earlier. "Dayflowers, my lunar accountant," I grinned as he paled and stepped back again. I lifted my handcuffed wrists. "Can we take these off now?" Taylor nodded and Dunham unlocked the cuffs.

"So," Wash said slowly. "How much ahead of us is this show?"

"Well, I don't think it's too far, seeing as you're not dead, the town's not destroyed, and…I'm hungry. Got anything to eat around here?"

"Keep talking and we'll feed ya." Taylor said. I stuck out my tongue. "Well, let's see. Do you know who the spy is?"

"No," Jim said, a bit annoyed with the fact. "I just finished up my interviews when you showed up."

"Well, let me save you time; it's Skye. But don't worry! It's for good reason; her mom has been with the Sixers, not dead, this entire time. She took her to them when she got that fever thingy and they've been using Skye."

"Walker, bring Skye here, I want to here what she has too say," Taylor told one of the ½ dozen. "Continue."

"Oh, my my my, you want to know it all, I suppose? Well, Lucas gets Skye to put some equations in the Eye for it to solve—by the way, I've been thinking about how the Eye holds like the history of humanity. You guys should have movie nights in there were you watch the classics like Phantom of the Opera and Jane Eyre, but only 2004 version of Phantom and the 2006 BBC version of Jane, because—"

"Can we please stay on topic here?" Jim asked.

"Fine. I'll give you a list of suggestions later. Anywho, Lucas goes back to the future and gathers the Phoenix Groups soldiers and their evil patron. You guys prepare for the 11th pilgrimage and an impending attack—oh!" I looked at Reynolds. "When the army is leave that morning there is just the sweetest scene between you and Maddy!"

His face turned red and his eyes shifted to Jim, who narrowed his eyes. I stood up and put my hands to my heart, attempting to look distraught. "Maddy was all like 'be careful'," I turned to the other side, playing Reynolds's part. "And you were all like 'I will' and leaned in to kiss her but THEN" I pointed to Reilly, "You, missy, you come over and hit his shoulder before their lips can meet and is all like 'we're moving out' so he turns to go, and Maddy looks like she could fall into sobs at any moment BUT Mark turns back around rushes at her and kisses her soundly!"

The group of soldiers chuckled as Jim sent a look to Mark that said 'I will eat your soul.'

"And then he's all like, I love, and she says I love you too, but I was like 'oh no!' and fell off my couch because I was sure that he was going to die! Declarations of love before a battle equals dead soldier. But he didn't die, for some reason, Wash did! But back to the story; so, pilgrims came through and then a poor dude with a bomb on him comes through! Before he can give a decent cry for help he explodes! The evil army comes through-26 DIED! But, everyone bands together, tricks Lucas and is able to deal serious blows. Jim—you, my friend, were brilliant. Malcomus made you some crutches and you pretended to be a half mad cripple, deaf and gone in the head. Of course, Josh ruins the ploy when he tries to beat Lucas when he's hitting on Skye—Taylor, your son is a creeper. Really, hitting on girls almost young enough to be his daughter. Yuck. Anywho, due to Elizabeth's brilliance, CRAP, I forgot to meet her before you caught me…she gets you out the brig and Wash sacrifices herself to get y'all out. It was so heartbreaking—Lucas like, has a gun to her head and is all 'take me to your leader' but she says 'you have your father' eyes' and he shoots her. The rest is not really important—Zoe gives Taylor a hug so he doesn't cry over Wash, Maddy and Mark make out against a tree," I turned to Reynolds again, "what is it with you two and trees?" I turned to Jim before anyone could dwell on the statement. "You blow up Hope Plaza and everyone goes home."

After I finished everyone was silent. The random soldier returned. "Sir! We can't find her."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Skye's not at construction duty like she said."

"Doi," I rolled my eyes. "I was telling the truth. Now, what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?"

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed this! You know what I wonder though? If that fanfic Inky was reading about a girl from her time got stuck here was MY fic! :P That'd be weird though.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!

**A/N:** Another update! Sorry for the A/N chappies but I just can't resist getting back at those douchey anons. Read and review please! Unless you're going to make like fanficpolice and terranueva. Then just GET THE FUCK OUT!

**Disclaimer:** This (once again) belongs to Inkblood. Terra Nova belongs to FOX. -frowny face- Anyone wanna give me a present?

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd miss my refrigerator so much. The food in Terra Nova was fine, if you liked ancestral piranha and strange legumes you can't identify, but I had a fat, lovely slice of chocolate cheesecake sitting in my fridge back home…assuming my brother hadn't already eaten it…or my dad…<p>

After I had eaten and they brought back Sky, whose confession lined up with my story(at least the part about her) , they decided that I wasn't a Sixer.

However, I was still considered dangerous.

"She kidnapped my daughter!" Jim argued outside of the office with Taylor, who insisted that I sleep on the Shannons' couch until more permanent housing could be assigned to me.

"Borrowed!" I shouted. "You guys know I can hear you, right?"

"She likes your family—" Taylor reasoned.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"—so she would never hurt them—"

"Never!"

"—and she's less dangerous to the rest of the colony there—"

"I'm not a homicidal manic! Just a big fan! And a pyro—I'm a bit of a pyromaniac. But I've never set anything on fire but matches and candles! And that one kid from my ninth grade chemistry class, but that was an accident, I swear!"

Taylor stuck his head in. "I'm sorry, could you please SHUT UP?"

"Nope." I stood and looked at Jim. "I swear, I won't take Zoe with me to interrogate Malcolmus anymore. And I won't jump Maddy. I will say degrading things to your son until his brain develops, and I might start a rock band in your living room. But that's it."

Basically, it was the Shannons' or the brig and I was NOT going to the brig. Jim finally gave in and I was brought to the house around the time Elizabeth was coming home.

"Why can't I have a more attractive guard?" I moaned to Jim, glaring at Dunham sideways. Dunham was so offended her refused to speak. "I mean, he's not horrid, but honestly, there are so many hotter guys in the army. Taylor couldn't spare one? Maybe that one with the muscles, he was nice."

"Jim?" Elizabeth said cautiously as she came up the step. I gasped. "Elizabeth!" I ran over and tackle hugged her. "It's really you! Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Inky, well, not really, but I have everyone call me that!" The woman stared at me bewildered and looked at her husband, who was giving Dunham a you-fail-at-life look. "You're supposed to stop her from doing things like this!"

"Oh, really?" Dunham asked, perplexed. Jim looked like he was doing a mental facepalm.

"You remind me of my own mother," I continued to tell Elizabeth, and then became sad. "Or what I can remember about her…"

"Oh, you poor dear," Elizabeth said, allowing me to give her another (normal) hug. "Come in; tell me what all this is about. And how you know me."

Over dinner, I told the entire family my story and threw bits of green stuff at Josh when he made smart-butt comments. It was decided that I could sleep in the greenhouse(Maddy promised me nothing in there would eat me or give me severe allergic reactions) and they moved the couch in there for me to sleep on. However, sleeping was hard. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever get back to my home.

Or my cheesecake.

The next day, I woke up early, showered, and dressed in the clothes I borrowed from Maddy. It was a bit of an awkward fit—I'm a big girl with more defined curves than Maddy, so the only thing I could borrow was one of her black sundresses. I put my own jacket over it and washed my clothes so I could change back into them tomorrow. The clock in the kitchen told me it was only 5:30 am, but I didn't want to wait; I wrote the Shannons a note:

Going out on the town. Don't worry; I'm sure my slave-for-hire, opps!, soldier/jailer will go with me. Have fun at school and work; I'm sure you'll see me around. And if you see or hear of anyone running around with their clothes/hair on fire, I am not responsible.

Au revoir,

Inky.

"Where do you think you're going?" A tired soldier asked as I walked out the house. It wasn't Dunham. "Well, looks like my prayers were answered; they got me a more attractive warden. What's your name, hon?"

"Jackson. Damien Jackson."

At least 6'5 with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, I could deal with Damien Jackson following me around. "Well, first we're going to the labs. I want to see what Malcolmus is up to, maybe taquine him a bit." I turned and began walking. "Après ca, nous allons a la centre de commandement pour parler avec—"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you saying?" He grabbed my arm to stop me. "I can't understand you."

I stared at him a moment before I realized what I had been doing. "Sorry. Sometimes I lapse into French." I continued walking. "We need to get going, though, I have a lot to do and I have no idea how long I'll be here."

We arrived at the labs and, as I predicted, Malcolm was hard at work. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, my chin hovering above his shoulder to creep him out. It worked.

"Gah!" I laughed manically as he jumped out of his skin, and then scowled as he released who I was.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled, turning back to his work. He was looking through the microscope, scribbling observations.

"I'm doing an investigative experiment, and I need your help."

"Oh? And what could I possibly do to help you?" He didn't bother to look up or keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Do you still love Elizabeth, or is it more the memory of love that you cling to?"

He glared at me. I put up my hands. "Honest, I need an answer! I'm investigating love. I don't understand it; why it's so painful."

"Painful?" Malcolm muttered, looking confused, by my apparent honesty. "Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it?"

"Well?" I saw Damien yawn and sit down from the corner of my eye.

"I still love her."

"And does it hurt? Does it hurt to see her with Jim? See how she looks at him like he's her whole world?"

"I'm sorry, why do you care again?" He was suddenly angry with me and glared as my face fell.

"I…I loved this guy. A lot. Things didn't turn out well, and just like a guy, he left; he didn't try to fix it. He goes off, hooks up with my best friend, and they get engaged. In high school, already to get married and go to college together. And my ex-friend wants be to be maid of honor." I looked down at my hands. "And I still love him, the jerk."

"Really? I'm so sorry, I—"

"No, not really?" I jumped up from my chair and grinned. "I just wanted to get sympathy from you."

He gave me a look worthy of a slasher.

"Thanks, Malcolm. I'll come back to you if I find the cure for love!"

I walked out into the morning air, noticing that the colony was beginning to wake up and come to life as well.

"That was really cruel," Damien said, walking a step behind me, "lying to him like that."

"I didn't completely lie. I did love this guy, and still do. And we did have problems; we argued something fierce all the time. We both kinda got a high from it though; the screams, the emotion. We were both very angry people, we had a lot of pain built up inside, and to scream it out was good. We always made up in the end."

"But he left you?"

"I left him." I pulled off my jacket and moved the strap of the dress to give the full effect of the scar on my back. "He had a broken pole and he just…lost it. I couldn't stay with him after that. It wasn't healthy; I was starting to recover from my pain, he was just beginning to let his out. He'd have killed me had I stayed." I put the jacket back on. "He held my hand the whole way to the hospital, sobbed his apology by my bedside. But I couldn't stay. So I left."

We arrived at Boylen's. "I'm sorry," Damian whispered.

"Don't be! I'm fine."

"But you still love him." I silently sat a table and Damian sat across from me, eyes full of pity.

"Yeah, well, même les larmes ne peuvent pas le confort un cœur saignant."

"Well, if it isn't our strange visitor!" Boylen came up to the table, big grin on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"I have some renovation ideas," I said, brightly.

"Renovations?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cuz, like I said yesterday, this place could be so much more."

Boylen stared at me for a moment. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"Put up a stage over there." I pointed to a semi-empty corner. "You can have bands play here, bring in customers who don't drink or gamble on a regular basis."

"And what band would that be?"

"The band Imma start," I said with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Translations for the convenience of the readers:<p>

Taquine

to tease

Après ca, nous allons a la centre de commandement pour parler avec—

After that, we go to the command center to talk with—

Même les larmes ne peuvent pas le confort un coeur saignant.

Even tears cannot comfort a bleeding heart

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed this! You know what I wonder though? If that fanfic Inky was reading about a girl from her time got stuck here was MY fic! :P That'd be weird though.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: Because this amazing person Inkblood replied on anon with this AMAZING thing and I wanna get them to continue. Review to get them to continue this CRACKY creation!

**A/N:** OHMYGOD I AM SOOO SORRY for not updating with this sooner! JESUS! Y'alll must think I'm dead or something! Well I'm still very much alive thanks for asking! LOL I swear I didn't see this in my inbox at ALL and I've been on such a huge Batman kick I've neglected you ALL! This must be fixed! Here's Inky's next chapter! LOVE HER! Maybe she's got it all planned out now and you won't have to wait as long!

Oh and Inky if you're reading this I wanna sign you on to do another story sorta like this only I wanna do a bit of a collab thing. It'll be JUST LIKE THIS only instead of ending up in Terra Nova my OC (I'm naming her and doing the personality thing kay? I just need you to do the writing) will end up in the Batman verse so HOPEFULLY you're a Batman fan! If you're cool with this just tell me in a review and I'll post the login details for the account you can use to collaborate on this with me on my profile. :D ON WITH THE STORY NOW! :D

**Disclaimer:** This (once again) belongs to Inkblood. Terra Nova belongs to FOX. -frowny face- Anyone wanna give me a present?

* * *

><p>"And what makes you think this will work?" Damian asked, his eyebrows raised. I sighed, going over this for the fifth time. "Talented people will come, you'll see."<p>

"You're the strange girl who showed up out of nowhere," he said, crossing his arms. "You've set up a random booth in the middle of the market with chairs and a desk you found in Taylor's office—"

"He's lucky that dino head one was too heavy, or it would have been mine," I said, crossing my legs and folding my hands over my belly.

"—and put up a big sign saying 'Band Auditions'." He looked down at me. "And you think this will work?"

"I have to get my band somehow." He gave me another look. "Relax, hon, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to you if I get in trouble."

"Oh sure."

"See? I told you!" I turned to see Josh, Max, Sky, Hunter, and Tasha all standing in front of me. "I told you she was starting a band," Josh said, "She's crazy."

"She's crazy for starting a band?" Sky asked, looking at him like he'd lost what was left of him mind.

"Hey, can I join?" Max asked.

"Let me kiss you again?" I asked with a sly smile. He laughed. "No, not again. I swear, Tasha was staring at me with her mouth open for hours after you ran out."

"I did not!" Tasha swatted him. I shook my head in amusement. "Well, what's your musical talent?"

"I sing, and I can play drums if you can find them." Max said. He pointed to Tasha with his thumb, "She does too, but wouldn't tell you, Hunter can't carry a tune to save his life and Sky…"

"Don't put an instrument in my hands, it may run away," Sky grinned.

"Well, let me hear you two," I told Max and Tasha. I looked over at Josh. "You gonna join, too?"

"Might as well," he muttered.

Max was first, and, as I expected, sang like an angel. Tasha was good too, and I welcomed them to the group immediately. "As soon as I have a real group together, we'll met and discuss what we're playing at Boylens."

But that was close to the end of my luck.

After the Fantastic Four (and Hunter) left, everyone who thought they had talent came and auditions. Apparently, screamo has grown to be an actual genre in music, because I had at least 7 screamers, and I started screaming at them at one point. There was a man who sang opera and I told him I'd rather listen to pterodactyls than him (no offense to opera! But honestly, when you can't sing in the first place and then you add opera, it's painful). By lunch, my band consisted of myself, Tasha, Josh, Max, a dude named Jason who had brought an electric guitar through with him, and a girl named Fiona, who sang and played violin.

"I give up!" I announced to Damien, who only chuckled. "I do! Obviously, when they were recruiting, they didn't think to send proper musicians!"

"We should probably clean up and take the Commander's stuff back," Damien said shaking his head. I stuck out my tongue.

"Inky!" I sat up and saw Taylor marching over with Wash behind him. He had the same look on his face as he had when Mira kidnapped him…

"Mon Dieu, aide-moi," I muttered. "Hey Wash! What's up? I love your outfit—it's so cool. I wish I could dress like you. And beat up people like you. And be as fierce as you. Basically I want to take your awesomeness and just inject myself with it."

"And what the heck are you doing?" Taylor asked, a bit angry. "I-is that from my office?"

"What, the desk, the chairs, or the canvas I painted on for my sign?" I asked, as Damien facepalmed, "cuz they all are."

"You are out of line!"

"What line?"

"Look, there is an order to things around here," Wash said, "And you're disrupting that order."

"What, like the Sixers did? Like the Shannons did?"

"The Sixers never took my desk," Wash said. "And none of the Shannons have begun demanding renovations in Boylen's bar."

"Look, I'm just trying to make this place better for y'all and give myself a place here," I said, standing. "So forgive me if my methods are a little—"

"OPEN THE GATES!" one of the soldiers in the towers shouted. A convoy was coming back, and Taylor's attention shifted from me to the convoy. "Wash, is that cell ready?"

"Five guards, full restraints, sir."

"Good, good…" he muttered as he walked to the convoy. A couple soldiers hopped out, dragging along with them one of the few people I thought I'd meet here.

But was really, REALLY hoping to.

"Lucas?" I said. Everyone turned to me. "You're effing joking me, you guys caught Lucas?"

"Do I know you?" Lucas asked, looking confused.

"Oh, no, but I know you!" I walked closer to him and stared up into his eyes. "They're pretty! But so evil!"

I looked over at Taylor, back at Lucas, and then at Wash. "You were right. He does have his father's eyes."

"We caught him by the terminus," one soldier boy said. "With your permission, sir?"

"Take him to the brig, no visitors without my express consent," Taylor said. Lucas turned back to stare at me, confused as they dragged him away. 

* * *

><p>"Lemme talk to him, Taylor!" I begged as I followed him up to his office that evening.<p>

"No."

"Look, I've seen him work. I watched him work out his evil plan to take over Terra Nova! Just let me speak to him for a tiny bit, and then I won't bother you about it again!"

"So you're telling me you can get into his head?"

"No…"

"So you're saying you know how he thinks?"

"…not really?"

"So you're basically of no used to me?"

"NO! C'mon, Taylor! At the very least, I'm a variable he wasn't counting on! Please!"

Taylor stopped and stared at me for a long moment. "Fine. But Jackson has to go with you."


End file.
